Talk:Bait strategy
Effectivity against white skulled stickmen It's only true because they have low health and large numbers. This doesn't apply specifically to them. :This is just a very good example to use. --Yonder 00:01, 24 January 2009 (UTC) It should probably be removed once more similar enemies or variants affecting the effectivity of such are made.--(SANDMASTER) 03:29, 24 January 2009 (UTC) We are only talking about the bait strategy and using a fire attack. And for that Sand master is true. But it applies to the White Skulled Stickmen because they are not that strong. And we can fix the other issue by changing the text to: "This tactic is especially effective on a group of White Skull Stickmen." I include it in the article. --Justme2 12:10, 24 January 2009 (UTC) We could also improve the article by including in which case this strategy is more effective: You need the larger number of enemies and the small fire damage must be more effective than a normal attack. --Justme2 12:14, 24 January 2009 (UTC) But there are so many ways to kill large groups! A strong enough gladiator with a nearly fully charged lightsaber could float above them until they are all in one group: drop them and watch thousands of numbers dance from the single spot. Not to mention that you could collect some of the many ONIGIRI's that appear after the first few deaths.--(SANDMASTER) 16:28, 24 January 2009 (UTC) : My suggestion: remove the paragraph on skull stickmen, but retain the image, and (optional) add a note about effectivity vs stickmen. : (P.S. use 2nd level headers - two equal signs - next time) --bewnt 17:01, 24 January 2009 (UTC) We could list enemies this is effective on. Also, blizzard works well with the bait tactic as well.--Sand master 21:30, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Blizzard is only effective on enemy mobs, so maybe we could create a list of weapons useful against single and multiple enemies. --Yonder 21:32, 24 January 2009 (UTC) All enemies good for this must be earthbound, probably physical with a short range, and can only attack to the sides.--Sand master 21:33, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I say we do not add a list of useful weapons - this is up to the player. Anyway, most ranged weapons should do fine with the bait tactic. A list of enemies? Perhaps, but we'll need to test all enemies. Someone wrote that bait cannot be used on Yellow Smiley Wheel, but I tested it, and it's possible, as long as you hold the character high enough. --bewnt 01:08, 25 January 2009 (UTC) But people should understand that it is better to use a weapon that could damage multiple enemies at once, such as fire or a sword (an odd weapon for the bait tactic), as things such as arrows dissapear after hitting a single enemy.--(SANDMASTER) 03:47, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Ah, Baiting Man, I do this so well, I'm like a master at it. Bow, my subjects and call me Master Ba---- ... ... ... uh, well, call me master. Gulp, Admins? really, I didn't intend for that to come out, really! :D Okay, sorry, I just knew someone would have to make that comment sooner or later :) :lol, did you ever use a bait for the Opening Street? Because this is really heavy baiting ... And you need it, if you try to get a 4 Priest team beyond the Boss. :I still want to add a section and an image about this kind of baiting. --Justme2 20:08, 5 August 2009 (UTC)